


You are beautiful ( Jeff The Killer Love story )

by BlackCatt4211



Category: JeffTheKiller - Fandom
Genre: F/M, JeffTheKiller accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211
Summary: Leah has endured a terrible accident and has to live with her disfigured face for the rest of her life. She meet someone, a boy, with a simular scare and he helps her. But as Leah spends more and more time with this boy she starts questioning if shes met him before. Was her accident truly and "accident"....





	1. One; Someone in the distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. :3 my name is BlackCatt and this is my first " Jeff the killer " fanfic. I always believe everyone is entitled to there own opinion but please no hate comments. So if you don't like it, don't read it. So I hope you enjoy my fanfic.  
> Disclaimer ; I do not own the character "Jeff the killer" or any of the creepy pasta characters. They're owned by creepy pasta himself. Thank you Mew :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I edited the spelling at bit so its still the same mew :3

As my friend Gabby and I stood on the sidewalk, in front of the gateway to an old construction sight, I couldn't help but shiver to the cold autumn breeze. I knew I should've worn a coat or at least a sweater. It was dark out and barely anyone was out on the streets. Just your common homeless guys trying to find a place to sleep. So street lamps were broken so it gave that really creepy atmosphere.  
She was trying to convince me to take a shortcut to my house since we were over an hour late. I kept saying, no, but she kept pushing

“Come on Leah! This is so much shorter than the path we usually take!” My friend gabby argued. Grabbing my hand and dragging my towards a fenced up construction site. I knew it was abandon due to a murder that happened over a year ago. I'm pretty sure it said they found the body with 37 stab wounds in the neck, chest, and stomach. 

“ I don't know... There's something off about this place...” I argued back. Another breeze blew past us making me shivering once more, rubbing the goosebumps on my arm with my left hand, trying to warm up.

“ It's just an abandoned construction site. ”She said with a smile. Letting go of my hand and started climbing the fenced gate. 

“And why do you think that is? ” I said standing my ground, crossing my arms.

“ Oh who cares?” She said sarcastically and she reached the top, than jumping down to the other side. After dusting herself off she turned back to me, sighing out of annoyance. “ Come on! ” She yelled / whispered as if we'd get caught. Than waving me to come to her.

I signed and gave in. We were already late enough as it is. I walked up to the fence giving her my usual glare. 

“ Fine....” I said with a groan and started to climb the fence myself.

I swing my legs over the top preparing to jump down when apart of my pants, making me lose my balance. “ Woah! ” I yelled before I landed on the ground in front of Gabby, face first. I herd Gabby laughing at me as I push myself off the ground. “ Nice to see how concerned you are! ” I say sarcastically to her as I stand while brushing off my shirt and pants. I wipe the dirt off my face with my hand. Than looked at the side of my jeans that got snagged on the fence. I noticed a small tear and groaned. 

I herd Gabby sigh “ What now! ” She said rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips. 

“ My good jeans are ripped! ” I complained. Pointing towards the rip. She glanced down at the tear in my jeans than her eyes met mine. I could see the ' really ' look in her eyes. “ They're $45 jeans from stitch's! They weren't cheap! Unlike you I like to keep my clothes in good condition! ” I complained again, crossing my arms in annoyance. 

“ Come on cry baby I'll 'stitch' it up for you when we get to your house. ” She said rolling her eyes and started walking away without me. I speed walked to catch up to her, not wanting to be left alone in such a creepy place.

As we walked past the old, rusty machines, and the metal outlining of the building they were going to build. I was looking around hoping no one would catch us. However, Gabby was talking so much, with her usual babbling, I was surprised the police weren't here.   
I had a strange feeling that someone was watching us. You know that feeling where the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. I glance behind me and saw a stack of metal beams beside a shabby looking trailer. I turn back to Gabby, nodding and pretending I'm interested in what she's saying.   
“ I mean who the hell does that bitch think she is! As if she could beat my ass with that tiny frame of hers! ” Gabby babbled. 

“ Uhhu. Yeah...” I say in response. I didn't really care what Gabby thought about a girl who just so happened to like her boyfriend. I can't even remember her name. 

I heard footsteps running past us in the distance. I stopped and looked to where the small noise came from. I squint in the dark trying to see in the dark. However, it was no use I couldn't see past the shadows the machines gave off. I sighed and figured it was my imagination and speed walked again to catch up to Gabby. 

“What were you doing? I was talking to you than turned to see you weren't there. You know how embarrassing it is to see that you're talking to yourself! ” Gabby complained. 

“ Sorry I thought I heard something! ” I said in defence.

“ You HEARD something? Like what a ghost? ” She asked me sarcastically while rolling her eyes. 

“ I don't know! You don't have to make fun of me! We aren't even suppose to be here! ” I yelled crossing my arms, and walking faster just to pass her. I just wanted to get out of this creepy place. 

“ You don't need to bite my head off! ” Gabby yelled behind me, trying to catch up to me.   
I stopped and sighed. I turned back towards her about to apologize when I felt suddenly a huge gust of wind blew so hard. I tried to keep my long, black, hair out of my eyes when I thought I heard a small laughter in the distance with a Loud a screeching noise like a rusty wing singing forward only louder. I looked up to see that the hook from the Crane came loose and was head right for us. I turned to Gabby who stood there in shock. 

“ Look out!!! ” I screamed. As the large metal hook swung towards us. 

We both seemed to ducked just in time. I sighed in relief but I heard a loud bang and Gabby screeched. I looked up to see the hook hit a large piece of sheet metal sheet that was placed on one of the high beams. It was heading straight for Gabby. I ran towards her and pushed her out of the way. But not enough time for me. I looked up at the sheet of metal that was hurtling towards me. I had no time to get out of the way. I opened my mouth to scream but the sheet metal stuck me in the mouth, pinning me to the ground. It hurt so much and I tasted blood. I could feel my face stinging in pain from the rust on the sheet metal. I was sure I was going to die. I could feel my tears, stream to my ears. 

I looked over to the crane with my eyes and saw some figure standing on the top with a menacing smile. I couldn't see the eyes. I was trying to figure out if the figure was a girl or a boy when my vision became blurry. 

I could make out Gabby crawling up to me on her hands and knees, tears streaming down her face from her big hazel eyes, trying to talk to me threw sobs but I couldn't hear her.  
I could see her dark brown hair hang in front of her face. She brushed the one side behind her ear still trying to talk to me. I tried to make out what she was saying, but I was terrible at lip reading. 

I tried to look back at the figure threw my blurry vision but it was gone. I looked at Gabby once more pulling out, from when it looked like, her phone. I gagged a little on my own blood. I tried to move my hand over to her but I was out of strength. It felt like my body weighed 1000 pounds. I felt so tired and dizzy. I just wanted to sleep. I stared At the sky thinking how beautiful the stairs were. Than I slowly closed my eyes. Letting the darkness take me.


	2. Two; I made it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is a hospital scene on what Leah experiences. Hope you enjoy! Mew :3

I opened my eyes to moving lights. I could feel movement all around me. I must be in a hospital I thought to myself. My face still hurt so much but something drove me to stay awake. I could see people all around me wearing medical masks running beside me pushing doors open with the gruene I was on. " Patient seems to have suffered a significant amount of damage to the oral region separating some major arteries in the cheek muscles and jaw bone. " I heard a female voice say.   
I could still feel the sheet metal in my mouth but in a much smaller size. They must of cut it to move me I'm guessing. " She has lost a significant amount of blood, we need a blood transfusion stat. " I heard A man yell as they pushed me into the final room. I felt scared yet drained.   
" Doctor she seems to be conscience. " Another female voice said i tried moving my eyes to too and saw a man wearing scrubs and a mask walk up to me.

" Miss Leah Codwell? Blink twice if you can hear me. " He said threw his mask. I blinked twice which made my face hurt a lot. I groan in pain a little.   
" Now listen miss Codwell, I'm not going to lie. You're very lucky to be alive but we are going to have to put you back under to operate. " I started to panic and blinked so many times trying to communicate. I saw him take out a needle and flick it a few times and started to put it in my IV. I used the last ounce of my strength to grab the doctor's wrist before he could push the liquid in. He looked at me with concerning eyes and i looked at his with fear in mine. He took my hand and i began spelling out my final message. I didn't want to die without telling my mother I love her and that I was sorry. 

" Nurse get a pen and paper quickly. " The doctor ordered a nurse. She pulled out a pen and notepad from her scrubs. I started spelling each letter in his hand once more.

" I - L - O - V - E - Y - O - U - M - O - M - I - M - S - O - R - R - Y " He said a loud for the nurses to hear as she wrote down my message. She looked at the doctor and he nodded to her. He leaned down close to my ear and spoke softly. " Now listen we can only take you have way, you must hang on yourself. We will do everything in our power to help you but you can't give up. " I felt tear welled in my eyes as he stood back up. I blinked twice saying I understood. He let go of my hand and nodded. He than pushed the liquid into my IV. I looked up at the ceiling at i felt black ness crept around me until all I could see was black. 

I opened my eyes once more to the sound of beeping. I could see that i was in a white room. I heard voices around me but they were like all mashed together and hard to make out. tried sitting up but with little luck i could barely lift my arms. I could tell the sheet metal was now out of my mouth but it was wrapped in bandages and some kind of tube that was down my throat helping me breath. I was finally able to turn my head to look around. To me left i could see the machine they had me hooked up to. I also saw and IV fluid bag and a blood bag with my blood type on it, A negative, I guess that means I survived. I kept my eyes wondering to see my mom curled up in a chair with a blanket around her, sleeping so soundly with tear stains on her cheeks. I was so happy I she was here. I could see a window with a view of the city with a tree in front of it. I glanced to my right to see Gabby in a different chair pulled up to my bed but she was asleep as well. Her head lying near my feet with a blanket over her at well. I could see a pinkish currant behind her. Probably separating me from the other patient in the room. I turned my head back over to the window looking out it but something caught my eye. I squinted to see there was a figure in the tree.i could see the figure looking in at me while leaning against the tree. I could tell it was wearing a hoodie and had the hood up. The figure looked male due to the slim down body tone. It was still hard to see his face though, he was hidden very well in the shadows of the branches. I could make out that he was smiling a smile wider than I've ever seen before.   
" I see you're finally awake. " I heard a female voice say breaking my concentration in the figure. I looked at the nurse in surprise. " You gave us quite a scare miss Codwell. You've been out for almost three whole days. " she said with a smile. I felt surprised that it's been that long. I felt like i only just closed my eyes and opened them. I herd movement to my left and looked over to see my mom shuffling a little in her sleep. I looked at the nurse as she was picking up my chart. She was looking over it and mumbling to herself quietly so I couldn't hear. Than I remembered the figure outside my window, I quickly turned my head to see if he was still there but there was now no one.   
" They haven't left your side you know. " I heard the nurse say catching my attention once more. I looked at her in question. " Your mother and friend refused to leave the hospital till you woke up. We had no choice but to let them stay. " she said with a sad tone.

" Anyways let's get that tube out and test your speech. " she said walking over to me on my left side.   
" Now relax this is going to be a little discomforting. " she said as she unhooked the straps supporting my breathing tube to my head. She started pulling gently taking the tube out. I gagged a little as is came out and started coughing.   
I tried speaking one simple word but it came out weird like almost i was speaking in tongue. " waasser " is what ended up coming out. Sounded very raspy as well.   
She understood what i meant and handed me a cup with a straw letting me take a drink. " Yes, we thought this would happen. You'll need to rehabilitate your jaw muscles in order to speak properly. 

" Leah? " I suddenly heard my mom speak. I looked at her and gave her a nod. She quickly stood up and grabbed my hand sobbing. I spelled out ' I'm ok ' on her pam. She nodded while leaning forward, kissing me on the forehead. I felt my bed push down on my right side and looked over to see Gabby pushing herself up looking at me in shock. I saw guilt in her eyes. So i gave her a small smile without hurting myself too much. She pretty much jumped on me giving me a hug. I glanced out the window while she wrapped her arms around me wondering who was that man in the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but please bare with me I will have a new chapter up very soon. Mew :3


	3. Three; rehabilitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm doing a time skip to two weeks a head. Don't worry Lean doesn't see that guy since. Now enjoy my lovleys. Mew

It was a crisp hot afternoon and I haven't really left the hospital at all. They want me to ' rehabilitate ' my jaw. I so called tutor had me in a special room for patients only. It was an ok room. Tan walls with some black roses painted in the corners. A brownish/purplish rug. I nice leather chair that ' of course ' my stupid tutor so nicely took for herself while i was forced to sit in i fold up chair. There was a 19" flat screen behind my head ' it was off of course ' and an oldish looking coffee table in front of me. It had her coffee on it and her note book. She had a sketchbook in her lap pointing to dumb phrases like " Every shark has sharp teeth " or " The only way to drive a train is to have a conductor with a brain " . It was driving me up the wall. Didn't she realize my mouth is wider and my word won't come up properly. She tried saying them slowly. Like that'll ever help!

" ishhhh is suupid! " I tried yelling in annoyance. My mouth felt like I had cotton balls in it. I glared at my speech tutor. My tutor had short brown hair. Definitely in her mid 30's. Dressed like a public school principal but too much make up. She had her name tag on her left breast " Sherollin Doills " I mean what kind of name is that i just call her " miss D. " the only letter i can say without my jaw locking on me.

" Now, now miss Codwell I know it's hard we are just trying to make you mouth more relaxed to talk normally again. " My tutor said in a calm voice. I felt a powerful rage built up. I stood up knocking my chair down i was sitting in then I threw the coffee table in front of me. Her coffee flying in the air than landed all over her. She jumped up dropping her sketch book and did a funny dance trying to get the hot coffee off of her. I'd laugh if I wasn't so angry.

" don't tak tow mee likk aaaa ch- child! " I demanded angrily. She look at me in shock than got angry right back at me. " YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! THIS WAS A NEW OUTFIT AND I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU BUT ALL YOU CAN DO IS BITCH BITCH BITCH! YOU KNOW WHAT!! I QUIT!!! " she screamed. I looked at HER in shock now. She just glared at me while painting. Than she stormed out of the room than slammed the door behind her. ' so unprofessional ' i thought to myself while walking to the door, opening it and peeking my head out into the hallway. I stared at my, now ex tutor yelling at both my mother and my doctor. 

" That little wench will never be healed! Look what she did so me! Coffee all over me! " she yelled. I felt very hurt by her words. So i sank down the hallway to go to my new room. Since I didn't need to be in the ICU for a week now they had to transfer me to a different room on the 10th floor. It was an ok room. White walls, smooth tan floors, a 32" flat screen, a three seater couch, a bathroom with a shower and bath, it even had a balcony. The rest wasn't much to brag about it was just normal hospital white closet,dresser and nightstand, with an old looking phone on it, and of course my TV tray on wheels. Not to mention the dozens of flowers, stuffed animals, and gift baskets I get sent every goddamn day. I walk over looking threw the new stuff. I read one card that was connected to a gift basket with some bath stuff. It just read "We all hope you get well soon Leah! - Ms Morgan's class. " I groan mentally. I read another card that read " Get well soon my little girl. Love dad" that was connected to a small stuffed bear with bandaged foot that had a get well stitched on it. I walked over to my balcony door, opened it and threw the bear. Was about to go inside when a card on a small white box caught my eye. ' I wonder who put this out here ' I thought to myself. I walked over to the corner of my balcony and crouched by the gift. I picked up the card and it read " Smile " in Weerrld " I said a loud. I looked at the small white box and removed the lid. Inside there was a single black rose surrounded by white silk I picked up the box, looked around and took it inside my room. I filled up one of the glassed my mom gave me with tap water from my bathroom and put the black rose in it.

Suddenly my mom burst in my room. " What were you thinking young lady! Flipping the coffee table! Are you kidding me! "

" N'om I - " 

" And now she quit! She was the most highly recommend and you blew it! " mom yelled interrupting me. 

I felt angry and marched over to my speech bored and wrote " It wasn't my fault she kept talking to me like I was a 3 year old! " 

" She was not! You're the one who spilled coffee all over her! " she yelled some more. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and stopped my feet.

" Don't use that attitude with me young lady! " Mom yelled with a stern voice. I grabbed my phone, stormed to the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it from the inside. I could hear my mom's muffled screams of anger and her banging on the door. I got into the dry bath tub with my cloths on and put my headphones on. The first thing that came up was ' Smile ' by Avril Lavigne. Which made me think of that weird card. Never said who sent me the rose. But it was pretty. Suddenly my phone went off, someone was calling me. It said private name, private number. I answered it anyways. 

" elro? " I struggled to speak.

" Wow that lady had no idea what she was doing hu? I learned to rehabilitate my jaw in 3 days time. " a strange voice said threw the phone.

" hu? Oo is ish? " I asked.

" Call me Jeff and i'm going to make you a deal. "

" A eel? " i asked

" I'll be your new vocal instructor, for free, if you let me sleep in your room at night. "

" hu? " 

" Come on. I'll be in by 3 am and gone by dawn. How does that sound? "

" uhhhh... O aye. " I don't know why I agreed to let a stranger stay in my room but it's free lessons.

" Perfect! We start your lesson at 4:30 pm tomorrow. Come to the tree that was outside your recovery room. Climb it. I'll meet you there. " And with that he hung up. 

I just sat there in silence for about ten minutes till my phone went off showing me a text this time from an unknown number. It read " You should really get out of the bathroom before your mom breaks down the door. - Jeff " . I felt my stomach drop but it wasn't out of fear. No more like, I don't know, excitement? Than another text went through " And remember to smile. -Jeff " so i texted back " Thanks for the rose. "

**Author's Note:**

> I i know I'm awful but cliffhangers keeps you on your toes. And the frist chapter is called " Someone in the distance " the preview wouldn't show it for some reason... Mew :3


End file.
